percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Magic (Index Page)
''Magic ''is a story about Jason Black and his friends. This is a trilogy about his adventures. Stories Magic Jason's first adventure with his friends, Kleist, Zero, and Adela. Thet need to find the Sword of Nyx, a sword that can help the camp defeat the cyclopes. In this story, Jason also becomes the Champion of Hecate. Outrage Zero is jealous that Jason won a spot on Hecate's favorites and he didn't. Yes he was good with magic, but Hecate saw outrage and disappointment in his heart. Plus, he was a son of a ''minor ''god. He just won't do. Soon, his outrage brings danger to the camp. He begins to destroy the camp that took him when no one else did. Will he stop this outrage? Bloodshed This is the final and the most dangerous of the series. Cyclopes will soon attack their camp, and Jason is the only one who can stop them. Jason is now alone. Phoebe is being taken away by her father. Zero is being healed by Kleist. Adela is angry at him for choosing Phoebe. And Jess is healing the wounded and lame. Soon, he has a use the spell that only causes....bloodshed. Characters Jason Black, son of Hades and Melissa Black Phoebe Matthews, daughter of Aphrodite and Liam Matthews Zero, son of Thanatos Jess McKent, daughter of Amphrite and Louis McKent Kleist Smite, son of Kronos and Angela Smite Adela Wilson, daughter of Ares and Josefa Wilson Nico di Angelo, son of Hades and Maria di Angelo (deceased) Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon and Sally Jackson (deceased) Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena and Fredrick Chase Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus Luna Liothon, daughter of Selene and Mark Liothon Rick Lomez, son of Aphrodite and Mario Lomez John Perisos, son of Hades and Leia Persisos Quotes and Sayings in the Story ''"My secret? Trust, friendship, respect. Those are the keys to my power." ''-Jason ''"It hurts to have someone in your heart, but never in your arms." ''-Adela ''"I feel like a second choice. No one likes me unless the star is out. I'm just a hidden star, I guess." ''-Zero ''"Percy was a hero. We don't need to have him here to be strong. We only need to have him in our hearts." -''Annabeth ''"I was told that love could destroy people, break them. I guess mom was right. I am dangerous." ''-Pheobe Pairings Jason and Pheobe Zero and Jess Percy and Annabeth Rick and Luna Kleist and Annabeth John and Adela Champions Jason Black- Champion of Hecate Luna Liothon- Champion of Artemis Rick Lomez- Champion of Hepheastus Adela Wilson- Champion of Hestia John Perisos- Champion of Nyx and Kronos Annabeth Chase- Champion of Poseidon Immortals Zero- God of Sorecerors Jesabelle (Jess)- Goddess of Waves and Typhoons Teia (Thalia)- Goddess of Day and Night Category:Index Page Category:Children of Hades Category:Children of Athena Category:Children of Aphrodite Category:Children of Ares Category:Children of Poseidon Category:Children of Amphitrite Category:Children of Kronos Category:Children of Selene Category:Immortal Category:Champions Category:Children of Thanatos Category:Magic Series